disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosetta
Rosetta the garden fairy is genteel and mannered, but also has a quick wit and a ton of charm. Rosetta shares a sassy streak with Tink, always speaking with a southern drawl. She always tries to look her best, being as vain as a rose itself, and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends and flowers. Fairies never tell their age, of course, but Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow before most of her friends – so she’s a little wiser than the others. Older too, but she certainly doesn't look it! She is voiced by Kristin Chenoweth in the first three films, and by Megan Hilty afterwards. Personality Rosetta the garden fairy is gentle and mannered, but also has a quick wit and a ton of charm. Rosetta shares a sassy streak with Tinker Bell. She always tries to look her best, and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends and flowers. She speaks in a thick southern drawl, which makes you wonder if the baby from which she was laughed up from was a baby southern belle from the southern states of the U.S. Fairies never age, of course, but Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow before most of her friends so she is presumed to be a little wiser than the others. It is shown in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, that she dislikes mud despite being a garden fairy. She tends to become guilty of judging a book by it's cover. She was once smitten by an Ice-talent sparrowman named Sled. Film appearances Tinker Bell When a new fairy named Tinker Bell, came to Pixie Hollow, she was given the position of a tinker fairy. However, after some time trying to get used to her talent, she decided to give up and attempt a different talent. Being one of her new friends, Rosetta decided to help her become a garden talent fairy. However, Tink failed. Rosetta then joined the Silvermist, Fawn, and Iridessa, in their attempts to give Tinker Bell their talents. Unfortunately, Tinker Bell failed. In the end, Pixie Hollow was destroyed by spiriting thistles, but Tink was able to use her talent to make things right. Queen Clarion, the queen of all fairies, then allowed Tink to join her friends to the Main Land, something tinker fairies were never allowed to do before. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Rosetta plays a smaller role in the sequel. She is first seen with other light fairies continuing with her normal duties. She is seen later on a the finale amazed by Tinker Bell's latest achievement. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Like many other fairies from Pixie Hollow, Rosetta takes the summer off to Fairy Camp in the Main Land. While there, Tinker Bell was captured by a human girl named Elizabet, who is fascinated with fairies. When Rosetta heard the news from Vidia, she joined Silvermest, Iridessa, Fawn, Clank, and Bobble's journey to find and rescue Tink. During the trip, the fairies were forced to cross over a muddy road by walking, since the rain stops them from flying. However, Rosetta reveals her disgust over mud, despite being a garden fairy. After finding Tink, Vidia was captured by Elizabeth's father, Dr. Griffin, so Rosetta and the others traveled to rescue her. After Vidia was free, a new bound between fairies and humans was born. Secret of the Wings Rosetta is set to appear in the upcoming film where Tinker Bell enters the Winter Woods and meets her lost sister, Periwinkle. Books In Beck and the Great Berry Battle, Rosetta had been asked by Beck to help make umbrellas for other fairies, she and the other garden fairies exchanged old umbrellas for new to help aid in the relief of the Berry Battle. She appeared at the beginning of A Masterpiece for Bess, when Tinker Bell showed everyone the potrait Bess had painted of her. Later Rosetta asked Bess to paint a potrait of her. When it was done, she asked Bess to fixed her nose which you never tell an art-talent. At the end she asked Hem to make her a dress, which is the newest fad. Rosetta appeared in Tink, North of Never Land, when she sat next to Terence during Tor's story. When music came on, she made Terence dance with her. She appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. In Rosetta's Daring Day, she gets Fawn to help her with a noisy squirrel. The squirrel was just trying to warn them of a forest fire Fawn and Rani helped put it out. Rosetta did nothing to help, a party is announced in honor of Fawn and the others. At first Fawn didn't want to go, but Rosetta made a deal with her that she will do whatever she wants if Fawn goes. Rosetta had a terrible time at the party and the first thing Fawn makes her do is frog-riding. Wet and miserable they decide to go cherry picking, but Fawn got trapped in a mole hole. Rosetta faced her fears of worms and mud, and pulled Fawn out. Queen Clarion gave her medal and prasied her for facing her fears. She appeared briefly in Four Clues for Rani, standing next to Beck on the day of the Fairy Treasure Hunt. Other appearances Pixie Hollow Games Rosetta is the main focus of the television special. Here, the Pixie Hollow Games has arrived, and Rosetta is determined to win after a long history of failures from the garden talent fairies. She was partnered up with Chloe, who was unaware about the garden fairies constant loses. Throughout the games, the garden fairies' team loss because of Rosetta's phobia of getting dirty. This brought despair to Chloe. Knowing she let her partner down, Rosetta decided to step up her game, and led her team to victory during the finale game. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Rosetta appears in the Pixie Hollow mini-game during Fawn's story. Disney Parks Rosetta is available for regular meet and greets in Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom. A topiary of Rosetta is featured during the Epcot Flower and Garden International Festival. At Christmastime, Rosetta appears in A Christmas Fantasy Parade. Gallery Rosetta Pretty- 1280x800.jpg|Rosetta Wallpaper Rosetta 2.jpg|Rosetta at one of the Disney Parks Category:Heroines Category:Fairies Category:Comedy Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Heroines Category:Fairies Category:Comedy Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Iconic characters